


late night library study

by catjohnny



Series: the whore of garreg mach [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (only mentioned in passing), Claude's Huge Dick, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Squirting, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catjohnny/pseuds/catjohnny
Summary: you and claude meet up at the library.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader
Series: the whore of garreg mach [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099073
Kudos: 64





	late night library study

**Author's Note:**

> hello all. a continuation of the whore of garreg mach series! damn this girl getting dick. good for her good for her

This wasn’t the first time you and Claude had scheduled a late night rendezvous in the library. 

Well, maybe it was. The real first time was an accident– a good one, in your opinion. You had ran into Claude one night returning some books. You had always found him extremely attractive, and from all his flirting and eyeing you up, it seemed the feeling was mutual. It didn’t take long for your casual chit-chat to turn into pointed flirting and heated stares; soon enough you were bent over one of the library desks, Claude’s hand over your mouth to keep your moans from alerting any other night owls who may be lurking nearby. 

After that, the two of you agreed that you’d like to do it again. You suggested a more private space– one of your dorms, perhaps– but with a knowing smirk, Claude replied, “I think being in such a risky place turned you on more.” Dumbfounded and speechless, a blush rising in your cheeks, you couldn’t even begin to counter his statement because, well, he was right. The idea of anyone walking in at any moment to see you, the perfect, straight A student bent over and fucked on a table was more than enough to get you off. 

And now here you were, in quite a similar position once again. You were sitting on the table in the back of the library, arms and legs wrapped around Claude as he pinned you down and kissed you. His kisses were hungry, heated; as he pulled away, he caught your lips with his teeth with a smirk. He continued to kiss eagerly down your neck, stopping with the occasional bite at your hot, smooth skin. You pulled him closer with your legs, desperately searching for friction on your aching clit. You moaned in unison as his member brushed against your crotch through his trousers. 

Claude pulled away from the bite he was sucking into your neck and leaned up to whisper in your ear: “Hey dollface, I have an idea.”

Heat coursed through you at the use of his pet name; it was easily one of the best parts about having Claude as a lover. 

“I think,” he whispered, moving to look you in the eyes, his thumb tracing over your kiss-bitten lips, “that I would like to put my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours. What do you think about that, kitten?” 

You could barely suppress a moan as you nodded eagerly, eyes hazy with lust. He grinned as he pulled you back up, kissing you once more before stepping away from the table, allowing you to sink to the floor. You couldn’t help but shiver as he slowly undid the laces on his trousers and pulled them down. To say his dick was big was an understatement. You honestly had no clue how you managed to fit it inside yourself the last time (though you were sore for days afterwards). Nevertheless, the thought of having it in your mouth sent a wave of heat rushing south. You could’ve sworn that you had already soaked through your panties. 

Claude slowly stroked his cock up and down, thumbing at the tip and he looked down at you. “You think you can fit it all in your mouth, baby? I bet you can.” Once again you nodded, desperate to have it in your mouth already. He grinned devilishly. “Aw baby, you’re too good to me,” he whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind your ears. With that, he guided the head of his cock to your lips, pushing against them, painting your lips with the precum that beaded at the tip. You licked your lips before tentatively reaching your hand up to touch his shaft, only to be swatted away by Claude. 

“Let me handle this part baby. You just focus on sucking my cock, mhm?”

With another quick nod, you lowered your hands to your lap and parted your lips, allowing for Claude to slip the head inside. You sucked at the tip, eager for more, and Claude provided, sinking into the wet heat of your mouth inch by inch.

“Oh, good girl,” he moaned, breathless. His hoarse voice only served to turn you on more; you wondered if it was possible for you to cum simply from the sound alone.

His hands found your hair as he continued to guide his length into your mouth. Your lips were stretched so wide it hurt and tears began to form in your eyes, and yet he still kept going. Just when you thought you couldn't go any further, you felt the head of Claude’s cock hit the back of your throat and slip down into your esophagus. You glanced up at Claude to see him staring at you, jaw dropped, in a display of overwhelmed ecstasy. 

“Dear goddess, y/n, holy shit,” he breathed out, barely able to form a coherent sentence. He pulled out a little before using his grip on your hair to slam his cock back down your throat with a groan. “You’re so fucking perfect, fuck, taking me so well– Goddess, your mouth is heaven sent.” 

You moaned around his cock, his praise going straight to your clit as you rubbed your thighs together, feeling your wetness leaking through your panties. He continued pulling on your hair as he fucked your mouth, cock relentlessly slamming down your throat as he moaned your name through broken praises. 

“Goddess, you’re so beautiful on your knees like this...if only Ignatz were here, I would have him paint you like this, my cock in your mouth, so I could see it every day…” 

The thought of anyone else seeing you like this fueled the heat in the pit of your stomach as you moaned again around his length. As if he could read your mind, Claude continued, “I wish they could all see you like this...such a perfect girl, taking my cock so well...just a pretty little hole to be used, hm? I bet you’d love for someone to walk in and see you like this, like the slut you are.” 

Tears streamed down your face at his words as you felt your orgasm creep ever closer. With a groan, Claude thrusted once, twice more before emptying his seed down your throat. You hungrily swallowed every drop, licking up the bits that overflowed and dribbled down your chin. Claude leaned back on the table catching his breath before he kneeled down and kissed you.

“Goddess, you’re the most perfect girl in this entire academy,” he sighed, wiping the tears from your eyes. “You didn’t finish, did you?”

You shook your head, but before you could insist that it was fine, Claude was lifting you to sit back on the table. “What kind of man would I be to not let a girl as pretty as you finish?” he asked, kneeling down and lifting your skirt. You blushed as he eyed your wet panties, nodding your consent when he eyed you, eyebrow raised in question. 

In a moment they were off, and he sighed as he gazed at your dripping folds. “Not only do you have the best mouth, but the best pussy as well...damn, I’m lucky.” Without another word, he dove in, licking a hot stripe across your clit, earning a loud moan from you as you writhed on the table. He continued to lick at your clit, messily sucking at your lips as he dipped his tongue in your hole. It didn’t take long for you to reach your climax. To your embarrassment, and Claude’s apparent delight, you had squirted, your juices covering the bottom half of Claude’s face, dripping down onto the table. You covered your face, breathing shakily as you came down from your high as Claude cleaned the remaining slick from the two of you. 

Eventually, the two of you cleaned up and headed to Claude’s room, hand in hand. As you began to say goodbye, he tightened his grip, pulling you into his room with you. “Stay the night?” he asked, hope glinting in his eyes. Your heart fluttered. 

How could you say no?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments very appreciated. follow me on twitter if you would like @lesbjohnny :)


End file.
